1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system of a digital mixer which provides centralized control of acoustic facilities equipped in a hall for performing concerts and music plays.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, there is known a mixer apparatus for controlling acoustic facilities at a hall for concerts and plays. The acoustic facility installed at such a hall uses a number of microphones and speakers, and provides various effect sounds. The mixer apparatus centrally controls how to mix many inputs from the microphones, how to apply effects to the mixed inputs, and which speakers to use for outputting the mixed results.
On a conventional and typical system of digital mixer, a console is separated from an engine. The console is installed on the operator side. The engine is installed on the player side. A cable is used for connection between the console and the engine. Since the console is separated from the engine, it is possible to provide a very short wiring path for collecting and mixing the player's performance on the engine and for returning the mixed results to the output sound system disposed in the vicinity of the player.
As will be described below, however, the above-mentioned digital mixer having the console and the engine separated from each other provides no countermeasures against an error, failure and malfunction, which may incidentally occur on the mixer. First, an error may occur on electrical connection lines involving connectors and cables and extending between the console and the engine. Second, another error may occur along connection lines including connectors and cables between the engine and input/output units. According to the practical arrangement, however, a distance between the console and the engine is often longer than a distance between the engine and the input/output unit. There is a high possibility of disconnection between the console and the engine. Third, the engine itself may incidentally suffer from an error or malfunction.
The digital mixer is used and installed in various sites such as a live stage, a recording studio and an event hall. In any case, a failure of the mixing must be avoided during the course of the music performance. Especially for the professional use, any failure at site is never permitted. If such a failure occurs, a normal operation state must be restored quickly in a very short time.